


Party lights

by procoffeinating



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Magnus&Alec on  a party, in a quiet corner, enjoying drinks. That's all. And about to kiss.





	

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
